


Täsmähoitoa Helvetistä

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Romantic Comedy, Suomi | Finnish, mostly ImaHana
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Momoi ja kumppanit järjestävät Imayoshille treffit Sen Oikean kanssa, tietysti Imayoshilta itseltään mitään kysymättä.





	

“Tuota... Momoi?”

“Niin?”

“En tiennyt, että vihaat Imayoshi-senpaita näin suuresti.”

“Voi ei, Wakamatsu, en missään nimessä! Kuten jo aiemmin sanoin, tämänhän on tarkoitus olla eräänlainen lahja. Osoitus kiitollisuudesta ja välittämisestä.”

“Siinä tapauksessa haluan tehdä selväksi — ihan vain tulevaisuuden varalle — että mikäli joskus koet tarvetta antaa _minulle_ lahjan, otan mieluummin vastaan myrkkyä kuin jotain _tällaista_.”

“Höpsö”, Momoi sanoi ja läpsäisi Wakamatsua toruvasti lehtiöllään olkapäälle. “Tietenkään en järjestäisi sinulle tismalleen samanlaisia treffejä! Sydämen asioita hoidettaessa tulee olla herkkä ja hienovarainen, huomioida monen monta henkilökohtaista yksityiskohtaa ja perustaa suunnitelmansa niille. Ei tämä mitään hakuammuntaa tai arpapeliä ole, vaan samanlainen strategialaji kuin koripallokin.”

“Herkkä? Hienovarainen? Ja päädyit silti _tähän_ ratkaisuun?”

“A-anteeksi, mutta minäkään en aivan täysin ymmärrä tätä”, Wakamatsun vieressä lattialla istuva Sakuraikin sanoi tavanomaiseen, pahoittelevaan sävyynsä. 

Momoi painoi kätensä päättäväiseen puuskaan, joskin sovitteli samalla ymmärtäväistä hymyä kasvoilleen. Hän oli osannut varautua pieneen vastahankaisuuteen, sillä vaikka Tōōn joukkueessa vallitsikin yksimielisyys siitä, että hiljattain vetäytynyt ex-kapteeni Imayoshi Shoichi oli kaikki demoniset liikanimensä ansainnut, häntä myös suuresti arvostettiin ja kai hänestä ihan tykättiinkin. Omien keskuudessa ainakin. Ja olihan Momoi itsekin pitänyt ensialkuun hieman arveluttavana ajatusta Kirisaki Daichin Hanamiyasta yhtään kenenkään ideaalipartnerina...

Mutta jos Momoi johonkin luotti, niin omiin laskelmiinsa ja keräämänsä informaation muodostamaan kokonaiskuvaan. Ja mitä enemmän hän oli tätä odottamatonta tulosta ajatellut, sitä järkevämmältä se oli alkanut kuulostaa — itse asiassa se oli varsin nopeasti alkanut kuulostaa ainoalta järkevältä lopputulemalta, kuka muukaan muka olisi enää parempi kandidaatti potentiaaliseen romanssiin Imayoshin kanssa? 

Wakamatsu ja Sakurai tuijottivat Momoita epäileväisinä. Hyvin, _hyvin_ epäileväisinä, erityisesti Wakamatsu. Momoi muisteli joskus kuulleensa väitteen, että perusteluja suostuivat kuuntelemaan ainoastaan ne, jotka jollain tasolla halusivatkin tulla vakuutetuiksi, joten hyvällä alulla oltiin jo. Tietenkään Wakamatsu ei ihan niin vain paikalta poistuisi, menisi esityslista sitten millaiseksi hyvänsä, sillä hänen asuntolahuoneessaanhan tätä pientä kokousta nyt pidettiin, mutta kai hiljaisuutta sentään voisi pitää jonkinlaisena myöntymisen merkkinä..? 

Sitä paitsi Momoi oli tässä asiassa oikeassa, sataprosenttisesti. 

Hän aloitti selontekonsa niistä tosiasioista, joiden perusteella oli päätynyt siihen visioon, että Hanamiya Makoto voisi hyvinkin olla Imayoshi-senpaille Se Oikea; kuinka he olivat molemmat huippuälykkäitä, haastoivat niin ympärillään olevat ihmiset kuin vallitsevat normitkin, ja todennäköisesti arvostaisivat suuresti sellaista kumppania, joka haastaisi myös heidät itsensä. Joka vaatisi enemmän ja jolta voisi hyvällä syyllä myös vastavuoroisesti vaatia. Momoin data antoi olettaa Hanamiyan tarvitsevan rinnalleen sellaisen partnerin, joka sietäisi kuohahtelevaa temperamenttia, ja kuten kaikki läsnäolijat varmasti tiesivät, Imayoshin huumorintajulla oli tapana venyä käsittämättömiin mittoihin. Varmasti sitä riittäisi myös diivailevan siipan oikuille.

“Epäilisin kyllä tässä liitossa juuri sen huumorintajun olevan yksi suurimpia syitä draamailulle”, Wakamatsu huomautti, joskaan ei enää lainkaan niin skeptisenä kuin aluksi. 

“Todennäköisesti”, Momoi myönsi. “Mutta kuten jo todettua, intellektuellin normien haastamisen luulisi korvaavan hyvin paljon. Ja senpain huumorintaju jos mikä ainakin haastaa. Enkä muuten usko, että kummankaan eteen tupsahtelee ihan tuosta noin vaan varteenotettavia ehdokkaita, joten kai jopa Hanamiya-san voisi olla valmis katsomaan jotain asioita sormien lävitse.”

“En nyt oikein näe hänen olevan tässä asetelmassa se, joka joutuu sormiensa lävitse toisen ominaisuuksia katsomaan”, Sakurai sanoi, ja punastui sitten rajusti laskien katseensa omiin polviinsa. “Anteeksi! En tarkoittanut kyseenalaistaa, olen niin pahoillani!”

“Pieni kyseenalaistaminen on tässä kohden ainoastaan terveellistä.”

“Muistattehan, millaiseen sävyyn Imayoshi-senpai puhui _hänestä_ Kirisaki Daichin ja Seirinin ottelussa...?” Momoi kysyi sivuuttaen poikien ponnettomat kannanotot ja antoi mietteliään hiljaisuuden laskeutua. Sen vallitessa hän naputteli vaimeasti sormellaan lehtiötään, kuin lyödäkseen tahtia aivoissa käskystä raksuttaville rattaille.

Sakurai veti terävästi henkeä.

“Senpai ei käyttänyt hänen nimessään liitettä!”

“Eikä hän tainnut paheksua _lainkaan_ , vaikka se peli oli... no, sellainen kuin oli”, Wakamatsu tuumi leukaansa hieroen. “Itse asiassa hän vaikutti ennemminkin huvittuneelta.”

“Mmm”, Momoi myötäili jo miltei kehräten. “Ja saamieni tietojen mukaan sellainen epävirallinen puhuttelutyyli on molemminpuolista. Valitettavasti heidän yhteisistä yläasteajoistaan ei kovin tarkkaa saati henkilökohtaista dataa ole enää saatavilla, mutta yhtä kaikki se vaikuttaisi silti jättäneen selvästi positiivisen puolelle kallistuvan tilanteen. Aikoinaan sisäistetty arvojärjestys kunnioituksineen ja pienine huolenpitoineen lienee sekin ainoastaan eduksi; vaikka se olisikin vuosien saatossa kulunut suurimmaksi osin pois, jokunen häivähdys voi vielä uinua mielen perukoilla.” Momoi madalsi äänensä kuiskaukseksi ja nojautui lähemmäs toisia kuten kunnon salaliittolainen ikään. “Sitä paitsi _hänen_ numeronsa on tallennettu senpain puhelimeen nimellä Hana-chan.”

Sakurai tyrskähti voimallisesti ja läimäisi sitten molemmat kätensä suunsa eteen. 

“Sinä olet hyvin pelottava nainen”, Wakamatsu sanoi vaikuttuneena. “Vaikka eivät tuttavallisetkaan välit silti todista, että siitä voisi koskaan tulla mitään. Tai siis helkkari, miten muka aiot naruttaa tuollaiset yltiöälykkäät heput katsomaan toisiaan _sillä silmällä_ , jos eivät ole sitä jo ennestään tehneet? He ovat tunteneet jo iät ajat, ei mielikuvaa toisesta ihan niin vain muuteta.”

“Ei niin, siinä olet aivan oikeassa”, Momoi virkkoi ja virnisti heti perään. “Mutta ei heitä naruttaa tarvitsekaan. Itse asiassa se, että Imayoshi-senpai tulee jossain vaiheessa hyvinkin tietoiseksi siitä, mitä olemme tekemässä, on olennainen osa suunnitelmaa.”

Yksinkertaisesti ideana oli vain luoda tulevana lauantai-iltana mahdollisimman hyvin treffeille soveltuva romanttinen atmosfääri Imayoshin asuntolahuoneeseen ja kutsua Hanamiya jollain verukkeella kylään. Kaikkein optimaalisinta olisi, jos Imayoshi noin puolessa välissä valmisteluja ymmärtäisi, mitä Momoi ja kumppanit oikein puuhasivat — mitään ei saisi tietenkään tunnustaa eikä varsinkaan deitin henkilöllisyyttä paljastaa, jotta Imayoshin uteliaisuus pysyisi yllä eikä hän vain kieltäytyisi osallistumasta, sillä aivan varmastihan häntä kiinnostaisi nähdä, ketä kouhait yrittivät hänelle sydänkäpyseksi kaupata. Ainakin siitä saisi oivaa materiaalia piruiluun poloiselle deitille, joutua nyt sillä tavoin narratuksi treffeille Tōōn paholaiskapteenin kanssa.

Ja koska Imayoshilla oli omakohtaista kokemusta siitä, miten suuresti Momoin tilannearvioihin kannatti luottaa, hän takuulla kävisi mielessään lävitse kaikki ehdotetun suhteen plussat viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun Hanamiya saapuisi paikalle. Hän tietäisi kyseessä olevan järkevä ja hyvä yhdistelmä. 

“Ja hän takuulla tosissaan harkitseekin, ainakin lyhyen hetken verran. Sen enempää ei usein tarvitakaan; kun silmät ovat kerran avautuneet, ei niiden sulkeminen enää ihan hevillä käykään.”

“Eli siis lopulta sinä laskelmoit kaiken käyttäen hyväksesi Imayoshi-senpain laskelmoivuutta?” Sakurai kysyi ja yritti sen jälkeen ilmeisesti piiloutua teemukinsa taakse. 

“Haluan täsmentää aiempaa arviotani; olet aivan äärettömän pelottava nainen”, Wakamatsu sanoi vielä aiempaakin kunnioittavampaan sävyyn. “Ja olen onnellinen siitä, että kuulut _meidän_ joukkueeseemme.”

“Voi kapteeni, minähän vain teen parhaani siinä missä kuka tahansa muukin.”

“En tosin ihan ymmärrä, mihin muka tarvitset meitä, kun sinulla on kaikki noin hyvin jo valmiiksi suunniteltuna.”

“Ah, minulla onkin täällä valmiiksi laadittuna aikataulutettu luonnostelma lauantain kulusta”, Momoi sanoi sädehtien ja käänsi lehtiöstään esille seuraavan sivun. “Kuten varmaan näettekin, osa-alueita on monia enkä minä yksinäni mitenkään pysty hoitamaan kaikkea. Ja Sakurai, minulla olisi jo listakin tulevan lemmenparin suosikkiruoista, illan menu vaatii vielä hieman hiomista...”

 

Imayoshi oli alkanut epäillä pienimuotoisia hämäräbisneksiä jo alkuviikosta, kun Susa oli pyytänyt häntä opiskeluseuraksi lauantaiksi. Imayoshi oli jeesaillut joukkuekavereita matematiikassa joskus aiemminkin, joten ehdotuksessa itsessään ei suinkaan ollut mitään outoa, eikä näin loppukokeiden lähestyessä yhden lauantai-illan uhraaminen opiskeluille kuulostanut sekään yhtään pöllömmältä. Ei, kaikki aavistus vilpistä oli saanut alkunsa ihan vain jätkän hermostuneesta kehonkielestä; ennen kuin mitään oli vielä edes ehditty sopia, oli ollut ilmiselvää, että Susa tiesi jo valmiiksi peruvansa koko homman. 

Todennäköisesti Susa oli tiennyt myös Imyoshin jo epäilevän. 

Fiksu ja järkevä yksilö olisi kieltäytynyt jo siinä vaiheessa.

Mutta koska mittaamattomasti hauskempaa oli katsella, kuinka ihmiset itse kiertävät turmiolliset silmukat kaulansa ympärille, Imayoshi oli suostunut. Totta kai, ystävä hyvä, mitäpä muutakaan hän tulevana viikonloppuna tekisikään, oikeastaan hän oli jo vallan toivonutkin jotain tällaista. 

Eli kello seitsemältä lauantaina, Imayoshin huoneessa. Kuin pisteenä iin päälle Susa oli livistänyt paikalta hiton liukkaasti ennen kuin Imayoshi oli ehtinyt kommentoida ehdotettua kellonaikaa tai lokaatiota lainkaan. Tämän oli pakko olla jo Jotakin, kun kettu tällä tavoin suorastaan saatettiin keskelle kanalaa. Toki siitä jotain vaivaa Imayoshille itselleenkin varmasti siunaantuisi, mutta hintansa huvituksillakin. 

Momoi sen sijaan hallitsi vilunkipelin huomattavasti paremmin. Imayoshi oli jo aiemmin lupautunut shoppailuseuraksi, sillä vaikkei joulusesonki kiinnostanut häntä hittoakaan, oli ihan mukavaa poistua välillä arkisen aherruksen piiristä ja se Momoin mainitsema uusi Liisa Ihmemaassa -kahvilakin kuulosti niin hillittömän karsealta, että pakkohan se oli omin silmin nähdä. Vasta sitten lauantaipäivää yhdessä kaupungilla viettäessä Imayoshi haistoi palaneen käryä Momoin toiminnassa, sillä jotenkin se _“haluan hankkia lahjan Aominelle”_ oli muuttunut muotoon _“tämä neule pukisi senpaita niiiiiin hyvin, haluan aivan ehdottomasti ostaa sen sinulle”_. 

“Ei mikään ihme, ettei vinkkini pornon ostamisesta Aominelle kelvannut”, Imayoshi ajatteli Momoin räplätessä joitain hiuksiin laitettavia mömmöjä. Ihan niin pitkälle hän ei ollut valmis menemään, että olisi ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa Momoin tyylivinkkiä hiusten taaksepäin kampaamisesta, mutta muutoin toiminta kyllä huvitti Imayoshia melkoisesti. 

“Oi, tuoksukynttilöitä!” Momoi hihkaisi innoissaan ja kirmasi kyseisten tuotteiden luo kuin olisi löytänyt suurenkin aarteen. “Niitä on vain niin paljon, vaikea valita... Pidän kyllä kovasti kirsikasta ja toffeekin on ihana... Onko senpailla jotain suosikkia?”

“Minusta ne kaikki haisevat ihan samalle”, Imayoshi vastasi nauruaan pidätellen. Ei luoja, olisihan hänen pitänyt arvata tämä jo siellä teetä ja karamelleja kauppaavassa puljussa eikä vasta orastavasti epäillä sen tukkakeskustelun myötä. Että sellaista lauantai-illan ohjelmaa sitten. Hän sääli jo valmiiksi sitä ihmisparkaa, joka tähän ansaan hänen kanssaan johdatettaisiin, joskaan ei sentään niin paljon, että olisi viitsinyt pistää hommalle stoppia. “Voisivat kyllä kehitellä vaativalle nenälle jotain hieman haastavampaa, kuten vaikkapa _putka_ tai _navetta_ näiden iänikuisten kukkasten sijaan. _Keitetty kaali_ olisi sekin jo ihan eksoottinen.”

“No hyi”, Momoi moitti nauraen. “Takuulla oikeasti pidät niistä kukkasista itsekin.”

Kuriton pilkahdus Momoin silmissä viittasi siihen, että lauseeseen sisältyi jokin kompa. 

Heidän palattuaan asuntolalle Momoi kutsui itsensä teelle Imayoshin huoneeseen ja vaatimalla vaati häntä heti pukemaan ylleen sen uuden paidan. Se oli omalla tavallaan jo aika liikuttavaa. Imayoshin laittaessa vettä liedelle Momoi yritti salavihkaa potkia lattialla lojuvaa treenikassia piiloon sängyn alle, ja kun ilmeisesti samaan juoneen suostuteltu Wakamatsukin änkesi seuraan kyselemään kankeasti vinkkejä kapteenin hommaan, Momoin sisäinen kodinhengetär pääsi lopullisesti valloilleen. Imayoshin teki kovasti mieli huomauttaa, ettei hän olisi ikimaailmassa kieltänyt Momoita siivoamasta, suotta nyt tänne ketään oli häiriötekijäksi hänelle hankittu, mutta toisaalta Wakamatsun surkeat näyttelijäntaidot sekä kiusaantunut kiemurtelu olivat monin verroin viihdyttävämpää seurattavaa kuin tavaroiden järjestely ja sukkien kerääminen pyykkipussiin. 

_Ei_ , Imayoshilla ei edelleenkään ollut ehdottaa minkäänlaisia vippaskonsteja Aominen suhteen, olihan hän itsekin pärjännyt vallan mainiosti ilmankin. Routa porsaan aina kotiin ajoi ja niin edelleen. _Ei_ , harjoitusmatseja toisten joukkueiden kanssa sopiessa ei tarvinnut ottaa huomioon oikeastaan yhtään mitään. _Niin_ , tiimihengen ylläpitäminen saattoi toki olla hankalaa, mutta Imayoshilla ei todellakaan ollut mitään sen kummoisempaa mielipidettä asian suhteen, oliko Wakamatsu muka joskus nähnyt ex-kapteeninsa pistävän tikkua ristiin moisen puolesta? 

Tätä jatkui liki varttitunnin ajan. Imayoshin oli pakko nostaa mentaalista hattuaan Wakamatsulle, sillä vaikka poikapolo kävikin nopeasti nolostuneen punaiseksi, hän kykeni täysin tarpeettomaan paskanjauhantaan huomattavasti kauemmin kuin Imayoshi oli etukäteen kuvitellut. Sillä välin Momoi oli pedannut vuoteen, tuulettanut, siistinyt pöytätasot ja heittänyt ikkunalaudalle parit tuoksukynttilätkin.

“Jasmiinia”, Imayoshi huomioi. “Herkkää.”

Kellon käydessä jo varttia vaille seitsemän pokan pitäminen alkoi käydä likipitäen mahdottomaksi, kun Sakurai ilmaantui kynnyksen taakse änkyttämään, että oli vahingossa tehnyt ihan liikaa ruokaa, ehkä senpai haluaisi siitä osan. Vastaavaa oli tapahtunut joskus aiemmin ihan oikeastikin ja Sakurai oli käyttäytynyt silloin aivan yhtä hermostuneesti, mutta tämä sushi-valikoima sekä suurin suklaalastuin koristellut supersomat kuppikakut olivat hieman eri kaliibeeria kuin silloinen tarjoilu, vaikka kauniistihan nekin eväät oli rasioihin aseteltu. 

“Kas vain, tässähän on unagi-rulliakin. Mikä sattuma, ne kun ovat suuria suosikkejani. Ja onko tuo ehomaki? Voi Sakurai, et kai sentään niin itsetuhoisella tuulella ole, että kaipaisit elämääsi lisätuuria onnekkaalla ruoalla?”

“A-anteeksi, jos ne eivät ole mieleen, olen hyvin pahoillani!”

“Miten tällaista pöperöä edes voi tehdä liikaa _vahingossa_? Näyttävät vaivalloisilta valmistaa. Näitä on niin montaa sorttiakin.”

“Mmmm”, Sakurai sanoi sen näköisenä, että ihan pian suuret silmät kyyneltyisivät. 

“Imayoshi-senpai”, Wakamatsu pisti väliin vakavana. “Onko tuo nyt aivan tarpeellista?”

“Älä minulta kysy, teidän mieliksennehän minä tässä mukana leikin”, Imayoshi virnisti. “Joten miten on, Sakurai? Miten tällaisia tulee sarjatuotantona syydettyä aivan yli oman tarpeen?”

“Olen pahoillani, että olen niin huono valehtelemaan!” 

“Älä nyt jumalauta sellaista anteeksi pyydä!” Wakamatsu mylväisi ja läimäisi kätensä Sakurain vapisevalle hartialle tavalla, joka oli yhtä aikaa lohdutteleva ja vähän uhkaavakin.

“Anteeksi, että pyysin sitä anteeksi!”

“Voi hitto, älä nyt... turhaan olet huolissasi, minä... minä kyllä keksin jotain puolestasi, odota vähän. Tai siis... tuota... Momoi, auta nyt.”

“Tämän täytyy olla absurdein keskustelu, johon olen koskaan osallistunut”, Imayoshi sanoi. Wakamatsu mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti. 

“Wakamatsu, Sakurai; teillä kahdellahan oli jotain suunnitelmia illaksi, eikö totta”, Momoi lasketteli sujuvasti menemään romanttista illallista kirjoituspöydälle asetellessaan. “Jotain leffoja tai tv-sarja-maratoonia, ellen ihan väärin muista, Sakurain lempianimea ehkä? Sellaista varten onkin hyvä varata reilusti naposteltavaa, menee kevyesti koko yö, joten ylilyöntejä sattuu helposti. Etenkin, jos on niin kovin tunnollinen kokki... Ja kas näin, olemme täällä valmiita ja täydellisesti aikataulussa!”

Ja kuin Momoin sanojen vakuudeksi kännykkä Imayoshin taskussa piippasi saapuneen tekstiviestin merkiksi. Susa perui. Oli kuulemma unohtanut sovitun opiskelusession ja pahoitteli suuresti, että muisti asian vasta tällä tavalla viime minuutilla. 

_Toivottavasti keksit illaksi jotain muuta tekemistä_ , se hyväkäs vielä kehtasi kirjoittaa. 

“Te olette hirveitä kaikki”, Imayoshi ilmoitti vakavana.

“Olet ansainnut sen”, Momoi hymyili ja painoi suukon sormenpäähänsä sipaisten sillä sitten Imayoshin poskea. 

“Entä se toinen ihmisparka, sitten?”

“Voi, hän onkin täällä ihan pian, joten meidän täytyy tästä lähteä. Hauskaa iltaa! Ole kiltisti!”

Ja niine hyvineen nämä Amorin apurit poistuivat paikalta. 

Ajatus, joka nousi Imayoshin mieleen päällimmäiseksi, oli _“ei saatana”_. 

Hän kyllä tiesi itsekin, että olisi ansainnut kaiken paskan, mitä tällaisessa tilanteessa voisi niskaansa saada. Toisaalta Momoin tietotoimisto oli muissakin yhteyksissä osoittanut pätevyytensä, hän oli nytkin pysynyt koko ajan erittäin hyvin kartalla Imayoshin mielenmaisemasta, ja tämän salaliiton eteen oli selvästi nähty paljon vaivaa. Näin ollen mahdollisuudet oikeasti todella sopivan deitin saapumiseen olivat... no, monin verroin suuremmat kuin päinvastaisen. 

Itse asiassa deitti olisi kaikella todennäköisyydellä hänelle hyvinkin sopiva partneri. 

Pahus. 

Miten kiehtova lähtökohta yhtään kenenkään tapaamiselle. 

Ja kun sitten tasan seitsemältä terävien koputusten jälkeen oven takaa paljastui Hanamiya Makoto kaikessa kusipäisessä kauneudessaan, ei Imayoshi voinut paljon muuta kuin korjata aiempaa ajatustaan. _Voi kyllä, Saatanahan se. Kyllä, kiitos. (Miten kiehtova lähtökohta yhtään kenenkään tappamiselle.)_

Oli hitusen hermostuttavaa ajatella, että Momoi saattoi olla näinkin hyvin perillä paikallisten koripalloilijoiden sielunelämästä — melko varmastihan treffikumppanin valinta perustui lähinnä loogiseen päättelyyn, mutta toisaalta Imayoshi olisi kyllä ihan ilman juonittelevia koulutovereitakin mieluusti päätynyt tismalleen tällaiseen tilanteeseen. Hanamiya oli jo yläasteella tähdittänyt hänen rakkaimpia runkkausfantasioitaan, tulella leikkimisellä oli ehdottomasti viehätyksensä, mutta koska Imayoshi arvosti niin henkeään kuin itsekunnioitustaankin, hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin tosissaan harkinnut tekevänsä asian eteen mitään. 

Ilmeisesti iän karttuminen todella tuhosi aivosoluja ja sitä myöten itsesuojeluvaistoa, sillä nyt lukion lähestyessä loppua hän oli alkanut miettiä soveliaita lähestymistapoja suorastaan pelottavan paljon. Ainoa syy sille, miksei Imayoshi ollut vielä tehnyt mitään, oli yksinkertaisesti se, ettei hän ollut vielä keksinyt mitään riittävän spesiaalia. Hanamiyan kaltaista poikaa ei kuitenkaan hurmattu ihan vain simppelisti pyytämällä kahville, eikä sellainen olisi tyydyttänyt Imayoshia itseäänkään. 

“Iltaa, Hanamiya.”

“Iltaa itsellesi, rillipiru.”

“Satutat minua ennen kuin olet vielä edes kunnolla sisällä”, Imayoshi hyrisi ja viittoi Hanamiyaa käymään peremmälle. “Tylyä.”

“Miksi huoneesi lemuaa neljätoistavuotiaalle tytölle?”

“Ajattelin, että se tekisi olosi kotoisaksi, Hana-chan.”

“Mikä vittu sinun ongelmasi oikein on?”

“Ei kai enää mikään, nyt kun sinä olet täällä.”

“... anteeksi?”

“Ei mitään. Unohda.”

“Arvasin, että vitutuskäyräni kohoaisi välittömästi sinun seurassasi”, Hanamiya sanoi riisuessaan takkiaan ja kenkiään, mutta sanoista huolimatta hänen koko olemuksensa kieli pelkästä uteliaisuudesta. Ja... jonkinlaisesta avoimuudestakin, ehkä. Hän oli aina ollut hieman hankalasti luettavissa ristiriitaisen käytöksensä ja impulsiivisuutensa tähden, joten varmaksi ei tätä vaikutelmaa voinut vielä vannoa, ei se olisi ensimmäinen kerta kun jopa Imayoshin huijaaminen onnistuisi hetken verran.

“Teen parhaani pitääkseni tasoani yllä.”

“Selvästi. Tällaiseen mauttomuuteen ei moni kykene.”

“En tiedä, viittaatko tuolla saamaasi kutsuun vai kenties tähän mainitsemaasi neljätoistavuotiaan tytön tuoksuun, mutta valitettavasti minun on tunnustettava entisten joukkuetovereideni olevan kaiken takana”, Imayoshi virkkoi. Hanamiyan naama pysyi samoissa lukemissa, mutta hartioidenseutu näytti kiristyvän aavistuksen verran. “Ja pyydän, kerro ihmeessä lisää suhteestasi niihin yläasteikäisiin tyttöihin. Älä ujostele yksityiskohdissa.”

“Perverssi.”

“Paraskin sanoja.”

“Otteesi on siis lipsunut niin paljon, että jotkut niin kutsutut ystäväsi ovat päässeet luurillesi tekstailemaan puolestasi?” Hanamiya kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen. “Tsot tsot.”

“Ai sitenkö tämä tehtiin? Kaikenlaista sitä ihmiselle sattuu ja tapahtuu”, Imayoshi tuumasi huolettomasti, vaikka todellisuudessa hän kävi mielessään kiireellä lävitse kuluneen kuukauden tapahtumia yrittäessään keksiä, milloin Momoi oli oikein saanut iskettyä näppinsä puhelimeen. Pelottava nainen. “Ja mikähän siinä viestissä oli sitten esitetty syyksi tälle vierailupyynnölle?”

“Halusit kuulemma loppukokeita varten pätevää kertausta kemiasta.”

“Voi Hana-chan, kenenköhän ote se tässä on todella lipsumassa, kun tuollaiseen suostuit. Ehkä sinullakin sitten on jonkinlainen sydän...”

“Ja lupasit viestissä jäädä palveluksen velkaa”, Hanamiya sanoi huulet nautinnolliseen, julmaan hymyyn leviten.

“Okei, pyydän anteeksi tuota sydän-kommenttia.”

“Hah, ikään kuin muka oikeasti osaisit olla pahoillasi.”

“Paraskin sanoja.”

“Tuo argumentti oli heikko jo ensimmäisellä kerralla, ja voin vakuuttaa, ettei se toistamalla ainakaan parane.”

“Pyh, _‘ite oot’_ on klassikko. Toimii tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa.”

“Minun on helppoa ymmärtää, miksi joukkueesi vihaa sinua niin paljon, että järjesti jotain tällaista.”

“No mutta Hana-chan, suotta suomit itseäsi noin”, Imayoshi sanoi ääntään aavistuksen madaltaen. Hän laski kätensä kevyesti Hanamiyan hartialle ohjastaakseen toisen peremmälle huoneeseen, jonka lempeä kynttilävalaistus ei jättänyt juurikaan arvailujen varaa sen suhteen, millaista tunnelmaa tapaamiselle oli tavoiteltu. “Mielelläänhän senpai viettää aikaa kanssasi.”

“Tuo kuulosti jo niin epätoivoiselta, etten ehkä sittenkään usko joukkueesi olleen sen tekstarin takana.”

“Luuletko todella, että olisin itse käyttänyt tekosyynä kemian tukiopetusta?” Imayoshi kysyi nauraen. Hanamiya istui sängylle, vaikka työpöydän tuoli olisikin ollut vapaana. Sitä saattoi pitää jo lupaavana käänteenä. Heidän välillään oli aina säteillyt omanlaisensa jännite, olivat he sitten kohdanneet koulussa käytävillä tai luokkahuoneissa, koripallokentällä tai sen laitamilla, mutta nyt kahden kesken suljettujen ovien takana kipunointi tuntui siirtyneen kokonaan uudelle tasolle aivan ensisekunneista lähtien. Kuin koneistoa vaihdettaisiin seuraavalle vaihteelle ja siitä välittömästi taas seuraavalle; kuin ilmassa värisisi jotain muutakin kuin vain kynttilän kukkaistuoksu. “Vähän arvostusta tyylitajulleni, pyydän; olisin keksinyt jotain paljon karseampaa.”

“Pointti.”

“Toisaalta ehkä meidän pitäisikin nimenomaan kemiasta puhua, parittaahan meitä tässä yritetään.”

Hanamiya päästi pehmeän hymähdyksen, venytteli raukeasti kuten tyytyväinen kissa konsanaan ja kurkotti kättään kohti pöydällä odottavia leivoksia. Hänen otteensa ulottumattomissahan ne olivat, kyse oli selvästi pelkästä sanattomasta käskystä ojentaa niitä hänelle. _Tarjoilla hänelle._ Imayoshi huokaisi mukamas kärsivästi ja otti kuppikakuista yhden, sitten hän istui sängylle Hanamiyan viereen. 

Ensin Hanamiya otti kakkusen päällä suuren suklaalastun ja työnsi sen suuhunsa niin, että sormenpää hiveli huulia. Imayoshi oli aina pitänyt niistä huulista; herkästä amorinkaaresta, suupielien uinuvasta julkeasta juonteesta. Oli kai hiton onnekasta, että hän oli Hanamiyaa vuoden vanhempi — mikäli he olisivat yläasteella olleet samalla luokalla, Imayoshi olisi takuuvarmasti suostunut yhdeksi Hanamiyan alamaisista, palvonut maata hänen jalkojensa alla ainakin näennäisesti ja kaivanut verta nenästään vasta sitten. Asetelma kuulosti äärettömän tuhoisalta.

Toki nykyinen kauhun tasapaino voisi sekin osoittautua pidemmän päälle hyvin tuhoisaksi, mutta toisaalta nyt heillä molemmilla oli yhtäläinen valta keinulaudan keikauttamiseen. Vaikka “kunnioitus” olikin täysin vieras termi heidän keskinäisessä kommunikaatiossaan, se oli ilmiselvästi olemassa, aivan kuten monista muistakin säikeistä rakentunut kokemus ainutlaatuisen lajitoverin löytämisestä. 

“Puhu pois vain”, Hanamiya sanoi ja kumartui sitten haukkaamaan leivoksesta. Ahnaasti. 

“Tiedät varmaan Tōōn managerin Momoin erityislahjakkuuden?”

“Ai sen, että hän on hirveä kyylä, joka tietää kaikista kaiken?”

“Jep, juuri sen. Pidän kohtuullisen... no, sanotaan nyt vaikka _kiinnostavana_... sitä, että tällaisen projektin pääpiruna Momoi valitsi nimenomaan sinut. Hänen arvionsa pelitilanteista ainakin tuppaavat osumaan naulan kantaan.”

“Ehkä hän vain tahtoo saada sinut hengiltä”, Hanamiya ehdotti ja haukkasi leivoksesta toistamiseen. Jo pelkästään sen katseleminen sai Imayoshin nielaisemaan. 

“Yhtä hyvin hän voi haluta hengiltä sinutkin. Sellainen tavoite saisi arvattavasti monia tukijoitakin.”

“Tässä voisi myös olla kyse vedonlyönnistä; ne sulkevat meidät samaan huoneeseen ja katsovat, kumpi onnistuu ensin murhaamaan toisen.”

“Erittäin totta. Minä panisin rahani likoon sen puolesta, että saan sinut tappamaan itsesi ihan silkasta turhautumisesta.”

“Voi, millaisen casanovan maailma menettääkään, kun nyljen sinut...”

Hanamiyan harmaat silmät hehkuivat kuparin sävyisinä kynttilänvalossa. Hänen ilmeensä perusteella olisi voinut kuvitella hänen sanoneen jotain hyvinkin viettelevää, samoin kuin Imayoshin kehon kehräyksenkin; jokainen solu vaati siirtymään lähemmäs, sulkemaan sen vähäisenkin etäisyyden heidän väliltään ja painautumaan ihan kiinni. Koskettamaan niitä houkuttelevia huulia, kalvakkaa kaulaa, tarrautumaan kiinni vahvoihin hartioihin. 

Hanamiya oli pahuksen kuuma. Kuuma kuten Helvetin lieskat. Vaikka niiden tiesikin lopulta tekevän kipeää, ei niiden luokse johtavalta polulta ollut enää kääntymistä. Vaikkei Momoin näkemysten oikeellisuudesta ollutkaan puhuttu pikaista mainintaa enempää, ajatus oli takuulla painunut jo syvälle Hanamiyan mieleen. 

Tilanteen yleisestä vireestä päätellen se miellytti häntä yhtä paljon kuin Imayoshiakin.

“Yksi tämän tempauksen järjestäjistä muuten asuu tuossa viereisessä huoneessa”, Imayoshi huomautti ja heilautti kättään kohti heidän takanaan kohoavaa seinää. Kapea sänky, jolla he parhaillaan istuivat, oli työnnetty aivan kiinni siihen. “Ja täällä seinät ovat paperia.”

“Todellako?” Hanamiya kysyi edelleen sillä pehmeällä, viekoittelevalla äänensävyllä. “Luuletko, että hän on parhaillaan siellä?”

“Todennäköisesti. Ei Sakurai ole ainakaan aiemmin mitään lauantai-illan rientoja harrastanut, ja voisin kuvitella Momoin tahtovan jälkikäteen jotain raporttia tämän huoneen tapahtumista.”

“Ja oletat tämän kaiken kiinnostavan minua... miksi?”

“Mietin, että voisimme kiittää noista ensiluokkaisista eväistä antamalla heille juuri sitä, mitä toivovatkin. Oikein koko rahan edestä.”

“Kuinka ajattelevaista sinulta”, Hanamiya sanoi ja heittäytyi selälleen sängylle niin, että runkopatjan jousitus nitisi ääneen. Hän katsoi Imayoshia tiiviisti silmiin, ja pirullinen virne levisi entisestään. “Kenties tähän tapaanko?” hän kysyi, ja alkoi sitten huohottaa ääneen, voihkien ja vaikertaen. “Oh. Oh. Oooh, senpai, se tuntuu niiiiin hyvältä... _ime kovemmin..._ ah! Aaah! Oh, senpai, olet varmaan ottanut poskeen paljon kun olet noin... ooooh... noin hyvä!” 

“Törkeää”, Imayoshi kuiskasi ja korotti sitten ääntään hänkin. “Voi pikku Hana-chan, teihin kokemattomiin ensikertalaisiin on niin helppoa tehdä vaikutus. Annahan kun _senpai ottaa ja näyttää_ vähän jotain muutakin.”

“Haista paska”, Hanamiya sanoi potkaisten Imayoshia, joskin varsin ponnettomasti, ja nauroi. Nauroi syvältä ja sydämellisesti ja antaumuksellisesta esityksestään hieman jo hengästyneenä, silmänsä samalla sulkien. Hänen molemmat kätensä lepäsivät päiväpeitolla pään yläpuolella. 

Sitä selvempää kutsua käydä iholle ei kai enää voisi muodostaakaan. 

Joten Imayoshi nousi siitä vuoteenreunalta, asettui hajareisin istumaan Hanamiyan lanteille, painoi orastavan erektionsa tiukasti kiinni toisen nivusiin ja liu’utti sormiaan kyynärvarsia pitkin kiertäen ne lopulta ranteiden ympärille. Hanamiyan koko vartalo jännittyi Imayoshin alla, mutta vastaan hän ei pannut, nuolaisi vain huuliaan ja avasi taas silmänsä intensiiviseen tuijotukseen. 

“No, ota ja näytä sitten.”

“Kutsutko minua senpaiksi?” Imayoshi kysyi, ääni miltei jo pettäen. Mitä voimakkaammin Hanamiyan lantio kohosi kohtaamaan Imayoshin, sitä haastavammaksi kävi ihan jo pelkkä hengittäminenkin. Hänen otteensa Hanamiyan ranteilta piti silti edelleen, ja hän nojautui alemmas kuljettaakseen niin huuliaan kuin kieltäänkin pitkin leuan kaarta, kurkkua, suudellakseen ja purrakseen tummia jälkiä kalpeaan ihoon. 

“Vain, jos teet jotain ansaitaksesi sen.”

“Ja kerrohan, oi Hana-hime, mitä sellainen käytännössä tarkoittaa”, Imayoshi kuiskasi. “Kerro, mitä haluat minun tekevän sinulle.”

Hanamiya värähti ja puski taas vahvemmin Imayoshia vasten. Imayoshi oikaisi jalkansa ja kohensi asentoaan Hanamiyan päällä niin, että heidän reitensä asettuivat lomittain, ja Hanamiya kietoi säärensä välittömästi toisen ympärille, vetäen häntä entistäkin tiiviimmin kiinni itseensä. Heidän lantionsa löysivät nopeasti yhteisen rytmin, jossa hieroa täyteen valmiuteen kovettuvia elimiä toisiaan vasten vaatteiden lävitse, ja vaikka farkkujen sepalukset koostuivatkin turhauttavan monista kangaskerroksista, niiden tarjoaman kitkan ansioita oli mahdotonta kieltää. 

“Kuten jo sanoin; _ota ja näytä_ ”, Hanamiya huohotti suoraan Imayoshin korvaan, kuuman ja kostean hengityksensä vaikutusta kielen kosketuksilla tehostaen. Imayoshin hampaat pureutuivat Hanamiyan ihoon kaulan ja hartian liitoskohdassa, ja Hanamiya taivutti päätään kevyesti lisää tilaa antaakseen. “Ota suihin, syvälle kurkkuun asti, ja nuole ja härnää niin, että haluan hakata sinut paskaksi. Ota ja pane minua niin, että huudan; että vittu unohdan oman nimenikin; niin, että tunnen sen vielä päivienkin kuluttua. Nai minua juuri niin ankarasti kuin ansaitsenkin; nai niin että se tekee kipeää, aina tunnottumuuden asti.” 

“Ja sitten kutsut minua senpaiksi?” Imayoshi kysyi, vastoin kaikkea järkeä. Hanamiya todennäköisesti tappaisi hänet muutenkin... ja hitto, että hän olisi ansainnut sen... Hän ei ollut todella osannut odottaa mitään ihan tuollaista — miten saatanan hyvältä se kaikki kuulostikaan, visio oli kuin suoraan jostain märästä hikisestä painajaismaisesta päiväunesta, hän olisi voinut tulla housuihinsa ihan jo pelkästä ajatuksesta...

“Tiedän, että haluat, _Shoichi_ ”, Hanamiya jatkoi, rimpuili kätensä irti Imayoshin löystyneestä otteesta ja työnsi sitten sormensa tämän hiusten lomaan. Rutisti niin, että päänahkaa vihloi. Puri hänen korvanlehteään ja antoi toisen kätensä valua pitkin selkää aina pakaroille asti. “Ja sinä tulet olemaan meistä kahdesta se, johon huomenna koskee enemmän, sillä minä puren. Ja raavin. Ja lyön.”

Okei, nyt Imayoshi tahtoi jo itsekin vetää itseään turpaan, ja oikein kunnolla myös.

“Ei jumalauta”, hän kuiskasi Hanamiyan hartiaa vasten. “Kuule...”

“Kuohin sinut ruosteisilla saksilla, jos nyt sanot jotain ärsyttävää.”

Imayoshi oli aina pitänyt tätä mainittua taipumustaan lahjana, jonka tarkoitus oli viihdyttää häntä itseään, mutta sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä se tuntui silkalta kiroukselta. 

“Olen sataprosenttisen varma siitä, ettet juuri nyt voi vihata minua enempää kuin minä itse”, hän aloitti, naama edelleen Hanamiyan hartiaan haudattuna. “Ja... olet tietysti täysin oikeassa siinä, että _haluan_ , ei helvetti miten haluankin... mutta juttu on nyt niin, että... että minulla ei ole liukkaria. Yhtään. Tai mitään muutakaan vastaavaa.”

“Vai niin”, Hanamiya sanoi lempeästi, juuri sillä nuotilla, jonka Imayoshi tiesi enteilevän kuolemantuomiota. 

“Jep.”

“No, kerrohan sitten, oi onneton senpai, miten paljoon olisit valmis sitä saadaksesi?”

“Aika helvetin paljoon.”

“Kuten vaikkapa jäämään palveluksen velkaa?”

“Kenelle tahansa muulle voisin vastata myöntävästi, mutta koska kyseessä olet —”

“ _Shoichi_ , kyllä vai ei?” Hanamiya kysyi ja ujutti sormensa Imayoshin farkkujen vetoketjulle, kulkemaan pitkin sepalusta. 

“Voi saatana...” Oli ilmiselvää, että Hanamiya oli varustautunut. Yhtä selvää oli sekin, että myös Hanamiya halusi. Periaatteessa oli täysin mahdollista, että puheista päästäisiin siirtymään tekoihin ilman mitään turmiollisia velkalupauksiakin, mutta kun Hanamiyan käsi kupertui puristamaan Imayoshin erektiota sanalla sanottuna täydellisesti, ei Imayoshi välittänyt seurauksista hittoakaan; helvetti, hän ei edes jaksanut ajatella niin pitkälle, että olisi yrittänyt spekuloida Hanamiyan reaktiota kieltävään vastaukseen, parempi vain olisi saada _ihan kaikki nyt heti_ , kaikki kierot valtapelit ja jaloissa ryömiminen mukaan lukien. “Kyllä. Vittu _kyllä_. Tiedän katuvani tätä viimeistään huomenna, mutta ehkä sentään kuolen tyytyväisenä.”

“Jos se on oikein hyvää, harkitsen henkiin jättämistäsi”, Hanamiya hymähti ja hamusi huulillaan Imayoshilta suudelmaa. 

Hänen kielensä maistui kitkerälle kuten hyvin tumma suklaa.

Suudelman jatkuessa ja entisestään syventyessä heidän kehonsa hakeutuivat nopeasti takaisin siihen kiihdyttävään, yhteiseen liikkeeseen, jonka äskeinen keskustelu oli keskeyttänyt. Hiki helmeili molempien otsalla ja niskassa, kärsimättömät kädet tempoivat vaatteita auki ja kokonaan pois yltä. Hanamiya oli ilahduttavasti yhtä siekailematon kuin kaikkialla muuallakin eikä suotta yrittänyt tukahduttaa nautinnostaan kieliviä äännähdyksiä, ja Imayoshi koetti parhaansa mukaan painaa muistiin jokaisen erityisesti miellyttäneen kosketuksen. Kai siitä informaatiosta voisi joskus hyötyäkin olla, mutta lähinnä hän tahtoi tietää sen kaiken ihan vain tietämisen ilosta. 

Kun Hanamiya nousi vuoteelta hakeakseen liukasteen laukustaan, hän oli jo kokonaan alasti. 

“On niin söpöä, että tulit tänne tuolla tavalla valmiina tarjoamaan itseäsi”, Imayoshi sanoi.

Hanamiya naurahti liioitellun kuuluvasti ja löi sitten Imayoshia kasvoihin sillä kädellään, jossa liukastetta piteli. Pieni viaton muovipullokin näemmä riitti huulen auki runnomiseen, kun hampaita vasten riittävän kovaa iski, ja omaa vertaan maistellessaan Imayoshin oli vaikea pitää naamaansa peruslukemilla. Miten hieno tarina myöhemmin kerrottavaksi, saada nyt kuumalta jätkältä liukkarilla turpaan juuri ennen kuin tämä levittäisi jalkansa. 

Imayoshia ei yllättänyt lainkaan, että Hanamiya tahtoi nuolla hänen verta tihkuvan huulensa puhtaaksi. 

“Perverssi”, Imayoshi kuiskasi Hanamiyan aiempaa kommenttia mukaillen.

“Mmm, paraskin sanoja”, Hanamiya vastasi ja painoi toista hartioista alemmas. 

Avatessaan huulensa ja ottaessaan Hanamiyan kalun suuhunsa Imayoshi pani merkille, että toinen tuoksui hyvin puhtaalle; suihkunraikkaalle, suorastaan. Mitään ei siis ollut jätetty sattuman varaan. Imayoshi kuljetti kieltään pitkin kovettunutta lihaa, juoksutti ylhäältä alas ja taas takaisin, ja hänen oma erektionsa värähteli huomiota vaatien hänen pohtiessaan, oliko Hanamiya mahtanut pestä itsensä yhtäläisellä huolella kaikkialta muualtakin. Kaikenlaisia nuoleskelijoitahan hänen ympärillään pyöri muutenkin, joten kai moinen kelpaisi hänelle myös konkreettisella tasolla... 

Vaikka aiemmat puheet olivatkin varsin suuria olleet, Imayoshi luotti siihen, että tilastolliset faktat olisivat hänen puolellaan; Hanamiya oli kuitenkin vasta lukiolainen eikä mikään varttunut maailmanmies, joka olisi ehtinyt kerätä kaikenkarvaisia makuukammari-elämyksiä useiden vuosien ajan. Todennäköisesti hän oli kutakuinkin yhtä kokenut kuin Imayoshikin... eli ei erityisen. Kovinkaan jännittyneeltä hän ei vaikuttanut edes siinä vaiheessa, kun Imayoshi työnsi ensimmäisen liukastetun sormen hänen sisäänsä, joten täysin uutta maastoa eivät petipuuhat ilmeisesti olleet, mutta toisaalta he molemmat kävivät jo siinä vaiheessa varsin kovilla kierroksilla, mikä sekin puhui omaa kieltään. Mikään virtuoosi ei siis tarvitsisi olla heitä kumpaakin tyydyttävään lopputulokseen päästäkseen. 

Toisen sormen myötä Hanamiyan voihke sai kärsimättömän särmän, kolmannen työntyessä mukaan Imayoshiakin alkoi odottaminen tuskastuttaa. Hän ei ollut varmaan koskaan nähnyt Hanamiyaa niin suostuvaisena, yhteistyökykyisenä ja suorastaan anovana (ei edes leikillä tai kusettaessa), ja se kaikki sai paineen vyönalusseudulla kasvamaan entisestään. 

Egoistisin pikkutyranni ikinä kiemurteli sillä tavalla kuumissaan _hänen_ edessään, _hänen_ vuokseen.

Haluten nimenomaan häntä, vaikka voisi tuolla kropalla, kasvoilla ja karismalla saada oikeastaan kenet tahansa. 

“Valmis?”

“Luulin jo, ettet ikinä kysyisi”, Hanamiya huoahti, ja kietoi molemmat kätensä Imayoshin ympärille tämän noustessa taas hänen päälleen. 

Kynnet pureutuivat lapoihin Imayoshin työntyessä hitaasti sisään ja raastoivat sitten ihoon kirveltäviä, verestäviä naarmuja, aivan kuten Hanamiya oli lupaillutkin. Ankarasti näykkivät suudelmat osuivat aina vain useammin juuri siihen huulen haavaan nostaen pintaan pisaroittain tuoretta verta, ja Imayoshi vastasi siihen kaikkeen yhtäläisesti omilla eleillään; lisäämällä lantionsa liikkeiden tahtia ja puremalla Hanamiyan hartiaa niin, että tämän vaikerrukset kertoivat kivusta vähintään yhtä paljon kuin nautinnostakin, ellei jopa enemmänkin. 

Vaikka sama asiahan ne tässä yhteydessä olivat, limittyneet toinen toisiinsa erottamattomasti. 

Imayoshi kohottautui sen verran, että saattoi sysätä Hanamiyan toisen säären ylös hartialleen. Tästä uudesta kulmasta jokainen työntö takaisin sisälle päin kurottautui hieman aiempaa syvemmälle ja osui samalla johonkin entistä parempaan kohtaan, sillä Hanamiya puristi silmänsä kiinni ja suorastaan ulisi tempon kiihtyessä. Hän kallisti lantiotaan kohtaamaan jokaisen työnnön selvästi aina vain lisää haluten, ja Imayoshi toivoi, että kestäisi pidempään. Toisen kehon tiukka kuumuus kutsui häntä aina vain pidemmälle, kovemmin ja kiivaammin, mutta äärirajat häämöttivät jo lähistöllä, ja Imayoshi tarttui Hanamiyan erektioon vakaana aikeenaan saada toinen tulemaan ensin. 

Mikään maailmassa ei voisi olla yhtä pahuksen kuumaa kuin nähdä Hanamiyan laukeavan samalla kun Imayoshi itse pani häntä. 

“S-senpai”, Hanamiya sopersi läähätyksensä lomasta, ja äskeinen ajatus yksinkertaisesti lakkasi olemasta. Vaikka Imayoshi oli sen samaisen sanan Hanamiyan huulilta kuullut ainakin miljoonaan kertaan, joskus piruillen ja aikoinaan täysin totisenakin, mikään ei ollut valmistanut häntä siihen häkeltyneeseen, orgastiseen euforiaan, joka hänen ylitseen sillä hetkellä pyyhkäisi. 

Mikään maailmassa ei voisi olla yhtä pahuksen kuumaa kuin kuulla jotain sellaista ja laueta Hanamiyan sisään. 

“Vittu että olet helppo”, Hanamiya nauroi käheästi ja tönäisi Imayoshin pois päältään. 

“Itse olet, jos tuo kerran riitti tekemään vaikutuksen.”

“Ole hiljaa”, Hanamiya sanoi ja painoi Imayoshin makaamaan selälleen asettuen sitten itse istumaan tämän rinnalle. “Ja nyt, _senpai_ , aion laueta tuolle typerälle virneellesi.”

Oli suuri sääli, että siihenkin toimitukseen vaadittiin vain muutama veto; vaikka Hanamiyan reidet puristivatkin Imayoshin rintakehää niin, että silmissä miltei sumeni, sitä runkkaamista olisi silti mielellään katsellut lähietäisyydeltä pidempäänkin. Vaikka koko yön, esimerkiksi. 

Hanamiya vaikersi kuin mikäkin pornotähti Imayoshin sormien tapaillessa hänen pakaraväliään samalla, kun sperma lensi valkeina nauhoina Imayoshin naamalle ja silmälaseille. Sellaisen jälkeen oli mahdotonta olla odottamatta seuraavaa kertaa välittömästi. 

“Mitä teet ensi viikonloppuna?” Imayoshi kysyi Hanamiyan jo maatessa aivan kiinni hänen kyljessään. He olivat molemmat tahmeita ja hikisiä kuin ankaran treenin jälkeen, iho liimautui ihoon ja joka paikkaa vähän aristi. 

“Kirvesmurhan, ellei tämä keskustelu johda oikeaan treffikutsuun.”

Imayoshi nauroi.

Rakastumisen oli pakko tuntua tismalleen tältä. 

 

“Herrajumala, vieläkö ne jaksavat?” Wakamatsu puuskahti riettaiden äänien voimistuessa seinän takana uudelleen. “Vitsi meni vanhaksi jo yhdellä kerralla, ei tarvitse toistaa.”

“Öh, anteeksi, mutta m-minä luulen heidän nyt... mmm, todella t-tekevän sitä”, Sakurai sopersi yrittäen samalla tekeytyä mahdollisimman pieneksi. Niiden ounastelujen ääneen lausuminen hävetti niin, että hän olisi halunnut kääriytyä niin tiukalle kerälle, että olisi lopulta lakannut olemasta. “Olen hyvin pahoillani.”

“No ei nyt kai sentään, ei kukaan voi _oikeasti_ kuulostaa tuollaiselta... Sitä paitsi ei se sinun vikasi ole, älä pyytele anteeksi.”

“Olen pahoillani, se on refleksi.”

“Ei sinun nyt sitäkään pahoitella tarvitse, kohteliaisuushan on hyve.”

Sakurai lehahti punaiseksi ja nyökkäsi yrittäen pitää suunsa kiinni, muttei sitten kuitenkaan kyennyt lopulta estämään itseään. 

“Anteeksi siitäkin”, hän sanoi hyvin hiljaa. 

He kuuntelivat hetken aikaa vaitonaisina, kuinka Imayoshi-senpai ja Hanamiya-san... eh... niin... Vaikerrus voimistui muuttuen lopulta suoraksi huudoksi, sänky hakkasi seinää tasaisessa rytmissä. 

“Ei tuo kyllä miltään romanssilta kuulosta”, Wakamatsu tuumasi lopulta synkeästi. “Enemmänkin tulee mieleen joku... en tiedä, joku pervouden täsmähoito suoraan Helvetistä, tappaako ne toisensa yrittävät?”

“Kamalaa”, Sakurai sanoi, muttei silti voinut kokonaan estää itseään nauramasta. Hän oli jo aivan vähällä pahoitella sitäkin, mutta huomasi sitten Wakamatsun hymyilevän, ja päätyi siis kuiskaamaan anteeksipyyntönsä kämmeneensä niin vaimeasti, ettei se vahingossakaan kantautuisi toisen korviin. 

“Mitä luulet, kannattaisikohan meidän ihan oikeastikin katsoa jotain leffoja tai sarjoja, kuten Momoi väitti? En yhtään ihmettelisi, jos noiden touhujen kuuntelemisesta voisi saada jonkun aivovaurion.”

“Anteeksi, mutta tuo on oikeasti todella kamalasti sanottu.”

“Paskanmarjat, sehän on vain totuus. Sitä paitsi naurat itsekin”, Wakamatsu hörähti ja tuuppasi Sakuraita lempeästi kylkeen. Kasvoja kuumotti taas. Sakurai kääntyi katsomaan toisaalle. “Ja kun kerran ollaan sinun huoneessasi, niin sinä tietty voit valita, mitä katsotaan. Vaikka... öh, vaikka sitten sitä lempianimeasi.”

“Voi, niitä on niin monia. Olen pahoillani, en millään pysty valitsemaan yhtä, joten päätä sinä.”

“Eikun minä haluan katsoa jotain sellaista, jonka sinä valitset.”

Sakurai tunsi, kuinka se kuumotus levisi kasvoilta kaulalle, eikä ihan itsekään ymmärtänyt, mikä nyt niin kovasti punastutti. Vaikka eipä kukaan ollut koskaan aiemmin niin jämäkästi tahtonut tietää, mistä _hän_ piti, ei ketään ollut koskaan kiinnostanut. Kai sellaisen huomion kohteeksi joutuminen sillä tavalla yhtäkkiä vetäisi pasmat sekaisin keneltä tahansa. 

“Okei”, hän sanoi lopulta ja alkoi käydä mielessään lävitse monia vaihtoehtojaan. Ehkä joku kevyt hömppäkomedia voisi sopia ohjelmaan, vaikka jotain... vähän romanttistakin... ehkä... mikäli sellainen kelpaisi... “Mmm, minulla on myös ruokaa, jos haluat”, hän ilmoitti läppäriään avatessaan. “Momoi osti liikaa kaikkea ja tein ylijäämistä yakisobaa, ja jälkiruoaksi ajatellut lokvatitkaan eivät sitten lopulta tuntuneet oikein sopivan heidän ruokalistaansa...”

“Hei jee, yakisobaa! Lemppariani”, Wakamatsu innostui, joskin hetken kuluttua hän tiedusteli varsin skeptiseen sävyyn, ei kai Momoi vain ollut osallistunut sen valmistusprosessiin. 

Sakurai pudisti päätään. Kaikki oli kulkenut ainoastaan hänen käsiensä kautta, Momoilla oli ollut niin paljon kaikkea muutakin tekemistä.

Niin oli kuulemma hyvä. Erittäin hyvä.

Nojautuessaan nuudelikulho sylissään vähän lähemmäs Wakamatsua, jotta näkisi tietokoneen pienen ruudun himpun verran paremmin, Sakurai kyllä keksi hämmästellä mielessään sitä, minkä ihmeen vuoksi Momoi oli ostanut porsaanlihaa, sitä kun ei ollut lainkaan tarvittu heidän operoimiensa treffien menuussa... 

Toisaalta eipä tilanteessa valittamista ollut, kun yakisobaa kerran tässä seurassa suuresti arvostettiin ja ne lokvatitkin olivat Sakurain omia suosikkeja. Niinpä hän vain lakkasi ajattelemasta asiaa ja keskittyi kokonaan siihen, miten Wakamatsun voimakas nauru resonoi hänenkin kehossaan heidän istuessaan niin kovin likellä toisiaan. 

Miten he molemmat lausuivat vähän änkyttäen anteeksipyynnön, kun heidän kätensä eksyivät koskettamaan toisiaan parempaa asentoa hakiessaan. 

Ja miten kumpikaan ei siitä pahoittelusta huolimatta vetänyt kättään pois.


End file.
